


Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: Threadfic Collection [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Porn, Exotic Cocks, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, trans porn written by trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Connor had spent much of his life alone on the beach, much preferring sketching and nature over human contact. But one day when he nearly drowns, he's rescued by something, or rather someone, truly magical.The two form an unexpected, but strong friendship... And maybe a little something more.





	Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm

**Author's Note:**

> Original completion date: 5/30/19
> 
> AND ANOTHER ONE!  
> So I did tweak some stuff and add a few lines, but mostly left it alone since I set out to write something pretty short and sweet originally. Again, this was originally written in a Twitter thread, so the formatting and polish is a bit different. 
> 
> Here's the [original thread](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK/status/1134275501021753344) , and my entire [thread moment](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248) for those interested.
> 
> CW: Connor has a vagina, and language used includes dick, entrance, passage, and hole.

Some people would say Connor is a loner. And maybe on some level he was, but it's not out of bitterness or some desire for isolation. Truth be told, he'd always struggled to connect to people. He prefers camping and hiking to nights on the town; Nature felt like home to him. So he spent most of his free time on the cold, lonely Oregon coast. There was something so calming about the darkness of this ocean, waves rarely calm and bitter towards outsiders. Nothing gave him more inspiration for his art, so he'd spend hours a day painting the forsaken sea. It's a windy autumn day when his life changes forever.

Connor had been idly sketching when the tide was unusually calm; There's something eerie about it, and it enamors him. As if in a trance, he kicks off his shoes and abandons his sketchpad, taking a tentative step forward.

He lets the icy water rush over his bare feet, flinching from the way it prickles his skin. Nonetheless, he continues until his ankles are submerged. He doesn't know how long he's standing there when the tide suddenly bolts forward with enough force to knock him on his ass. It pulls back with a vengeance, dragging Connor like a ragdoll. He yelps and scrambles to grab onto anything, but before he knows it whatever evil lurking among the waters pulls him down. He panics up until his vision starts to fade, thrashing uselessly as darkness consumes him. 

Then after what feels like moments later, Connor is coughing and sputtering as someone frantically shakes his shoulders. The voice attached is equally distraught, although he's not in the right mind to distinguish their words. Eventually, he's able to crack his eyes open- although they still sting from the salt. 

"... Please, please wake up! Fuck..." A warm, baritone voice shouts. 

"Hrrrghh-" Connor wretches violently, the overwhelming taste of salt on the tip of his tongue. 

The mystery man sighs in relief. "Oh thank God. Are you alright kid?"

Connor finally musters up the strength to fully open his eyes, and immediately begins hyperventilating upon laying eyes on his hero. 

This man is well, not entirely one. He has the torso and head of a human, gray hair and bright blue eyes that glow unnaturally. His chest is littered with large, faded scars; His plush stomach is the only thing soft about him. Instead of legs, he has a silvery tail akin to a shark's, with dorsal fins to boot. 

Connor attempts to clamber away. "This can't be real. Am I fucking dead?"

The creature grabs his wrist, and that only makes Connor struggle more. Even with the absence of legs, he towers over him.

"Shh, you're not dead! And I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll get outta here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

He relaxes his efforts to escape and stares at the creature intently. "What... Are you?" 

Connor tries not to be unsettled by the rows of pointy teeth that peak out when he smiles. "Your species would call us 'mermaids', although I do find it a little insulting. But eh, what can you do?" He shrugs. 

Connor chuckles. "This can't be real..." 

"Trust me kid, we try to keep you all thinking that. It's pretty much a death sentence for us to show ourselves but... I just couldn't let you drown." 

"I don't even know what to say. I literally owe you my life." He murmurs in awe. 

"I can't see an innocent life struggle like that. Plus, it was kinda my fault. The tide gets a little crazy when I pass through. Something about my aura or some shit."

Connor snorts. "Well I don't hold that against you. Do you have a name by any chance?"

He finally releases his grip on Connor's wrist in favor of balancing himself as he shifts to a sitting position. "You can call me Hank." 

Connor nods. "Hank... That's a nice name. I'm Connor." 

Hank chuckles. "Not too bad yourself."

They sit there in a comfortable silence- taking in one another's presence. Hank smiles before speaking. "Well, it was nice meeting you Connor. I should probably go, though. I'm really vulnerable here on land."

"Oh yes, of course! Um, one thing though."

Hank cocks his head, encouraging him to continue. "Well you mentioned you were passing through... Will this be the last time I see you then?" He feels his cheeks heat up at his own straightforwardness. 

"Do you want to see me again?" Hank smirks. 

"I, um. Yes, if that wouldn't be too much trouble." He stammers. 

"Hmm... I can sense you have pure intentions. I will make no guarantees but, perhaps we'll meet again." He grins. Even with eyes like ice, there's a very strong sense of warmth within his gaze.

Connor nods. "Well until then... Good luck and stay safe."

"You too."

Connor watches mesmerized as Hank drags himself back to the water, letting the tide take him. His dorsal fin is only visible for moments before diving down. He gazes out at the ocean for a few more minutes before dragging his soaked, sandy body back to his home. 

 

\---

 

Over the next week Connor draws nothing but Hank. The images are burned into his brain, to the point he dreams about him. He returns to the beach and stares out wistfully, heart aching for his hero. 

Exactly a week from when they first met, though, the tides begin to shift. Connor shoots up from his sitting position and peers out to the erratic waves. He can't help but smile when he sees that dorsal fin that'd been haunting his dreams for so many days. 

Hank looks just as happy to see him, as he pulls himself onto the beach. And that's the beginning of the strangest, yet most fulfilling friendship Connor's ever had. 

Right off the bat he starts showing Hank his drawings, from simple sketches to entire paintings. He's very quickly enamored with his skills. Over the next few Hank visits multiple times a week, bringing with him beautiful gems and shells as gifts to Connor. In return, he shares his artwork with them. They begin talking about their lives, how their days went. It continues to get more and more personal. Connor pushes all the questions away; Why Hank is staying, when he'd have to leave. He relishes each moment with his new friend and doesn't let his worries impede that.

He thinks at the 4 month mark, he may even be a little in love too.

Huh. How bout that. 

Then, once the spring moves in, Hank visits less. Connor doesn't press, he wouldn't want him to feel guilty. But then suddenly in mid April, Hank vanishes for 2 weeks.

Connor's first thought is that he's hurt. He has nightmares for days.  
But maybe Hank had gotten sick of him? He tries not to dwell on it, but the pain is raw. The sense of yearning that tugs at his heart is suffocating.

But then one evening,the tides shift. They thrash with a vengeance Connor had never seen before. His heart leaps to his throat when he sees that fin barreling towards him

When Hank reemerges, he can't even be angry. He has to hold back tears.

"Connor..." He rasps as he crawls closer.

Connor runs forward and falls to his knees, hugging him close. "I thought I'd never see you again." He chokes. 

Hank hugs back, leaning into him with all his weight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long." He whispers, sounding decidedly exhausted. 

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." They stay in their embrace for a few moments before Hank pulls back to lock eyes with Connor. 

"I meant to only be gone a few days but..." He trails off, looking uncharacteristically bashful. 

"But what? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?" Connor asks frantically.

"No, nothing you did. I was just scared of my uh. My feelings towards you."

Connor's jaw drops in stunned silence. He tries to speak but Hank cuts him off.

"I just thought you should know. I was almost too afraid to come back but I needed to tell you. If you just want me t-" He's cut off by Connor pulling him into a bruising kiss. When they pull apart, he can't help but laugh at Hank's astonished look. And here he thought he was obvious the whole time. 

"I've never loved someone quite like you." He murmurs reverently. His lips are immediately devoured, Hank thrusting his tongue into his waiting mouth. He tries to return the favor, carefully dragging his tongue along his sharp teeth. Before he can react, he's being pushed to the ground, Hank's entire weight pinning him to the sand. The kiss heats up quickly, and Connor can feel the burn of arousal deep inside him. Hank moans and ruts against his thigh. As he cants his hips, Connor quickly notices there's something warm and slimy brushing against his board shorts. He eases out of the kiss and swallows hard upon seeing the culprit. 

Emerging from the slit at the base of his tail are two flushed appendages, somewhat akin to tentacles in their shape. They seem to be connected, with one being shorter than the other. The longer of the two curves up towards his belly and visibly throbs. Now Connor didn't know much about mermaid anatomy, but from what he can tell Hank seems painfully aroused, and it sends a thrum of need throughout his body. 

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean-" Hank blushes furiously, clearly embarrassed. 

"No, no it's okay. Can I touch you?" Connor pleads in thinly veiled desperation. 

"God, please." Hank chokes out. Connor tentatively trails his fingers down his chest, where he pants hungrily. As he edges closer, Hank gets more keyed up, jerking his hips in response to his featherlight touches.

Finally, Connor wraps his hand around the larger, slick cock. His reaction is immediate, groaning and bucking his hips with each stroke. He can feel it pulse and harden in his hand, quickly getting drenched in its lubricant.

"Connor..." He breathes. "There's another reason I left." 

Connor swallows thickly. "What would that be?" 

"My eggs, I- I thought I could find someone else to carry them. But I couldn't get you off my mind." He pants

"Hank..."

"I need you to carry them. Please Connor, it has to be you. I need you to be mine."

The thought of being claimed, of being filled with Hank's spawn ignites something primal within him. An unbearable desire claws at him from somewhere deep and feral.

"I want to be yours, Hank... Please." He chokes out, voice strained with arousal. 

Within the dark yearning in Hank's eyes, he can see that familiar warmth shining through. He reaches down to tug at Connor's board shorts, to which he helps remove along with his soaking wet boxers. His breath hitches as Hank thumbs at his dick. 

"Fucking gorgeous." He whispers, awestruck. They both groan as Hank tentatively slides his index finger in his leaking hole, gently working it in and out. 

"Please don't make me wait any longer." Connor practically sobs. Hank reluctantly peels Connor's hand off his cock and retrieves his finger, dragging himself further up his body where he directly lines up with his entrance. Connor responds by spreading his legs as far as he can manage. 

"I'll have to start out slow, sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you."

Connor squeals at the pet name and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down so their foreheads touch. "Please... I'm ready." He whispers. 

"Fuck, alright. Tell me if it hurts."

Connor nods vigorously and gasps as he feels Hank press up against him. He gasps with the first push, Hank's thick girth stretching him almost immediately.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." Hank groans, easing in at a snail's pace. Connor tries to roll his hips, but is stopped by the mass of his tail keeping him fixed in place. He whines in frustration. 

"Shh, almost there baby." Hank pulls out a few centimeters before pushing back in all the way, finally making contact with Connor's thighs.

He moans and tightens his grip around Hank's neck, desperate for him to start moving. He's never felt so full in his life. Luckily, he doesn't make him wait any longer. Slowly he begins canting his hips, grunting with each movement. It's still painfully slow for Connor, but it's enough to ease some of the tension. 

It isn't long before he starts to come undone, though. The fullness, the heat, the feelings running high. As Hank starts to quicken his pace he practically screams, completely ignoring the fact that they're fucking on a public beach, where anyone could walk by at any moment. The thrill sends fire along his nerves. He feels his orgasm quickly building, coming undone with each twitch of his hips. When his thrusts start to get messier, Connor can feel his second cock rubbing against his ass cheeks, fully erect.

"H-Hank..." He moans. "Are you going to put that in me?"

Hank groans. "Fuck... I want to baby, so badly. I don't want to hurt you though."

Connor wriggles underneath him. "I'm not full enough, I can take it..." He breathes. He removes an arm from Hank's neck and trails down to his entrance, currently stuffed. 

But he's insatiable.

He reaches past his thigh and caresses the smaller cock, although it's easily 6 inches now. "Christ, I just can't say no to you." He growls. 

Connor guides it to his stuffed hole, easing it in alongside the behemoth already buried inside of him. There's a brief pinching feeling, but he adjust relatively quickly as he's already been stretched wide. Hank slowly pushes forward, being careful to allow Connor to adjust properly. He sobs, overwhelmed by how perfectly his lover fills him. 

As soon as he starts moving, Connor can feel his climax quickly building once more. He's a mess of pathetic pants and moans. Hank's thrusts get messier, rougher. He starts to come undone, arms giving out and collapsing on Connor's chest as he frantically pistons his hips. He buries his face in his neck in an attempt to muffle his increasingly loud grunts. Connor then reaches down to tug at his aching dick, and that's all it takes to rip the strongest orgasm of his life out of him. He throws his head back and screams, ecstasy coursing through his veins.  
His walls spasm around Hank's cocks, desperately trying to milk him. 

"God damn it baby, fuck!" Hank bucks his hips roughly one last time before they stall. He feels his larger cock stiffen. He feels a rush of lubrication, and wails as soon as he feels it swell. The first egg passes through slowly, stretching him to his limit. It's beyond anything Connor's ever felt before.

It doesn't even feel that strange, just natural, and above all, incredibly pleasurable. As the second egg starts to enter him, Hank sinks his sharp teeth into Connor's neck, just enough to break skin. He feels tears prickle his eyes, feeling a deep sense of contentment from officially belonging to Hank. 

They lie there for a long time, embracing one another as each egg passes through. By the time the sixth one enters, Connor's belly is slightly distended, and the sight nearly tips him over the edge again. Finally, the eighth and final egg stretches through his passage, allowing Hank to finally pull out. His cocks are already flagging and he's panting, exhausted from all the energy he just expended laying his clutch. He leans on his elbow and uses his free hand to touch Connor's stomach tenderly. He can see the tears begin to well up in his eyes, and places his hand over his. 

"Fuck... You're fucking stunning like this. I can't believe I got so lucky." He murmurs in wonder.  
Connor uses his free hand over the indents left by Hank's teeth, and finally the dam breaks, allowing himself to cry freely. He felt safe, loved, and so incredibly full. It just felt so right.

"Oh baby, are you okay? Please don't cry."

Connor sniffs. "I'm fine. More than that actually. I'm just so happy."

Hank beams and places a chaste kiss on the marks he left. "Mine. I can't believe your mine. I love you so much, Con." 

"Hank..." He sniffles, and Hank leans in to kiss the tears streaming down his face.

Once he's calmed down, he pulls up his boxers and board shorts, feeling a burst of warmth in his chest as he sees his soft, bulging tummy.

"What do we do now?" He looks back up at Hank, who's gazing at him with an overwhelming fondness. 

"I've heard of myths of my kind mating with humans, but never anything I know is true. I don't know how different this'll be, but I'll do my best to take care of you."

Connor hums."We'll figure it out. I'll keep them safe for us." 

"I know you will, darling. I won't leave anymore, I'll always be here now. We'll make it work." He purrs.

Connor smiles and pulls Hank into a deep kiss. The future may be uncertain now, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK)!


End file.
